User talk:Fishybuz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pokémon Creator Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Pokémon Don't mean to be "bossy", but please remember to use "é" instead of "e". Thanks! Swarm of Darkness 08:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Hassle 1. Your signature links to you on the Journey of Magic Wiki. Change it to ChaosFish with [[]] instead of []. 2. If your computer can't do ALT + 130, common sense would tell them to Copy + Paste it. I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 23:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Fusion Pokémon Fusion. I created it, but I've decided you can help. All Pokémon found in the game are Fusions of other Pokémon. They are called "Hybrid Pokémon". The region is called "Macoda", or maybe "Macodaa", or something like that. Also, you are missing a space on your siggy (signature for future reference). Please fix it up as it looks unprofessional. I also advertised the Wiki Here. I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 00:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Forgot Something Yes, this is SUPER important. We need to think of a company name for us! PokéCreator Inc. as an example. I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 00:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Change Made cute pikachus on the sides of the screen :) Feel free to help fix it as it isn't done entirely. I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 02:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 50 Pages The Wiki needs at least 50 pages, as I am requesting Community Central to make our Wiki more popular, but to request we first need at least 50 pages. Please help me expand the Wiki by adding lots of pages, but do NOT make them "crappy" (I'm not saying you were not). Thanks!! I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 03:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Stuff How does this look as our "Company" logo? I'm Swarm of Darkness. Leave a message on my Talk Page if you need anything! 04:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Fusion Pokémon Fusion on the DS would be a LOT more sensible, as not as many people have a 3DS as to a DS, so therefore if it was published (Which it will not be) Nintendo would mak more money. 07:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC)